


Solo's Little Princess

by generalsleia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Love, New Family, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generalsleia/pseuds/generalsleia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set between the end of Return of the Jedi and The Force Awakens, and a few weeks after the twins being born, Han and Leia are still getting used to the life of being new parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solo's Little Princess

Han looked down at his little princess and a smile lit up his face. He picked his sleeping daughter up in his arms and his smile spread; he felt so happy. He'd helped make such a beautiful thing - with her dark tufts of hair, large eyes and little button nose.

"You take after your mom for that little nose," Han whispered proudly to her before kissing her forehead. At having her sleep disturbed, the little girl scrunched up her face before turning her head so it was buried against her father's chest. Her tiny fist unclenched and grabbed his lapel for comfort. She looked so much like Leia; so beautiful and pure.

The twins were almost three weeks old and, although it had been hectic and the couple were more sleep deprived than they could have ever imagined, they were the ultimate love of their lives. Anybody who looked at the two could tell that they were so infatuated with their children. Han hadn't thought he could love anybody more than he loved Leia until they came along. Rey and Ben. They were his. They were Leia's. They were theirs.

Han could hear Leia singing to Ben a short way away; it was the middle of the night and he had a habit of waking everybody up - something Chewie had vocally made them aware he wasn't keen on multiple times. Judging on how the past few nights had played out, Leia would be a while.

"Shall Daddy take Princess to watch the stars again?" Han asked the newborn. As he turned to walk out of the nursery (once a spare crew bunk) she cooed and gripped his finger, which he took to be a yes.

Han had taken to bonding with his daughter the most at these times because usually he'd be busy piloting the ship or fixing things when Leia decided that several days without a fresher (for example) was enough. He'd take her into the cockpit and sit her on his knee, pretending that she was helping him fly the Falcon, before they sat and watched the universe fly by - just like he and Leia had on numerous occasions over the years. It reminded him of all the times he'd sat and stared at the base of her neck, taken in the sharp slope of her jawline, how she poised herself in front of him as he showed her the controls and fallen in love with her over and over again.

Sometimes, he'd rest the child safely in the crook of his arm and give her a tour of the cockpit, making up stories about each of the instruments in the hope that one day her and Ben would pilot the Falcon together. 'Start them young' Han thought to himself as he sang. He didn't know what he was singing, he never did, but it was something he'd heard Leia sing to the children on multiple occasions and the little girl in his arms looked content.

As per, he sat down in his chair and carefully made sure that Rey was comfortable. The chair was slightly more frayed on the edges, and more uncomfortable now, than it had been when he first acquired the bucket of bolts (as his wife so affectionately called it), but it did its job.

"You see that constellation there?" Han whispered to his child, who's large eyes explore the vast space around her, reaching out for anything she could take ahold of "That's Orion's Belt. We're in the Milky Way Galaxy right now, I'm not even sure why, but then I'm never sure what we're doing these days; your mom's in charge, as always." Han chuckled to himself as the glow of Earth's moon rounded the far side of the window of the Falcon and bathed the father-daughter duo in a white glow, casting a single shadow across the cockpit which seemed to signify the bond that they had.

Han leaned back and rested his head, watching the universe pass out of the large windows in front of them. He could hear the content breaths of his daughter as she fell back to sleep and he closed his eyes. He thought back to the times when he'd held Leia in this chair, brushing her long dark hair away from her face so he could kiss her forehead as she lay her head on his chest as they both watched the sights out the window. She had taught him that sometimes silence was all you needed; that words didn't always need to be said in order for love to be shown. 

As he drifted off to sleep himself, holding Rey safely in his arms, he thought about how lucky he was; he'd never had imagined a once lonely smuggler like him would have had a chance at a life like this, let alone have it. A beautiful wife. Children. A family of his own. People who loved him.

The last thing he heard before he slept, was Leia down the hallway, still singing softly to their son and the faint grumbles of Chewie's complaint.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a loose headcanon that I thought up after I spent an afternoon toying with the idea of who's child Rey could be. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
